


Ощутить себя живым

by Morack



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Эпизод из сиротского детства Джека Райдена.
Relationships: Raiden/Solidus Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ощутить себя живым

На взгляд туземцев, между ними очень много общего: белые, светловолосые, схожи телосложением и чертами лица. Да и разница в возрасте подходящая. Чёрные солдаты не удивляются и не возражают, когда белый масса забирает мальчишку. Кто знает, может он и в самом деле его сын, потерянный два года назад. Тогда в Либерии творилось чёрт знает что. Творится и сейчас, только отношение к этому изменилось: война стала рутиной.

Джип с белыми уехал, и разномастное воинство забыло о белом мальчишке вскоре после того, как улеглась поднятая машиной дорожная пыль.

Всю дорогу от одной базы до другой мальчишка сидел, нахохлившись, на переднем сиденье, рядом с водителем. Снейк бросал на него изучающие взгляды, перебирая факты и слухи. Точный возраст и происхождение – неизвестны, но английский у него свободный, без всех этих местных словечек. Наверняка сын колонистов. Или дипломатов, или других специалистов, работавших в Либерии по контракту и не успевших выехать до того, как начали вырезать белых. Непонятно, почему мальчишка выжил, а не был убит вместе с родителями. И как вообще выживал всё это время. Обо всём этом Солидус спросит потом, да и то если сложатся доверительные отношения.

База «Фоксхаунда» разительно отличается от военных лагерей туземцев. Хотя и тут палатки не стоят ровными рядами – чтобы не демаскировать её с воздуха. Джип медленно едет по вытоптанной до земли поляне, осторожно подруливает к стоящей на краю лагеря палатке. Снейк заводит его под навес, выходит сам и кивает мальчишке. Тот вылезает из машины, идёт за ним – молча. Всё молча, как в лагере Вамбы. Что ж, старый ниггер умеет ломать людей.

«А мне в который раз придётся исправлять за ним».

\- Тебе говорили, зачем я тебя забираю?

Мальчишка помотал головой: нет.

\- Готовлю пополнение в группу. Среди нас только профессионалы, мастера своего дела, и у тебя есть шанс стать таким же. Разумеется, если ты подходишь. И если будешь много работать над собой.

От взгляда в упор Солидусу стало не по себе. Хотя он не впервые видел взрослые глаза на детском лице. Демоны войны, африканское пушечное мясо. Дети-рабы, которым сохранили жизнь, чтобы заставить убивать. Из таких состояли армии обоих сторон, такие вырезали целые поселения и оставляли за собой выжженную землю.

\- Так ты проживёшь дольше, чем у Вамбы, - сумел произнести Снейк. Кивком показав на вход в палатку, он вошёл следом за мальчишкой. Пахло нагретым брезентом, травой, пылью, деревом, оружейной смазкой – всем тем, что у Солидуса ассоциировалось с домом. В углу тихо урчал дорожный холодильник. Мужчина достал оттуда пластиковую бутыль с водой, плеснул в стаканы холодной, добавил тёплой из бутыли, стоявшей тут же, на столе. Свою порцию выпил сразу, залпом. Вторую протянул мальчишке, но тот не взял: похоже, не испытывал особого доверия.

Он стоял, вытянувшись, будто на плацу. Снейк внимательно изучал худое, жилистое тело, изредка отдавая короткие приказы. Поднять руку или ногу, наклониться, раздеться. Услышав последнее, мальчишка вздрогнул и посмотрел на Снейка немигающим, тяжёлым взглядом. Секунда – и выгоревший под солнцем, криво перешитый камуфляж лежит на полу, сложенный аккуратной стопкой.

Мужчина бесстрастно рассматривал открывшуюся картину. Подошёл, пощупал, снова приказал двигаться. Положил руки на кожу, отслеживая наощупь, как двигаются мышцы и сухожилия. Мальчишка довольно высок ростом, достаёт Снейку до середины груди – и это при том, что сам Солидус выше среднего роста.

\- Ты подходишь, - наконец сказал он, отойдя к перевёрнутой бочке, играющей роль стола, и закурив. – С сегодняшнего дня я буду учить тебя убивать.

Он развернулся и посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот не торопился одеваться, ожидая команды, и Снейк этим беззастенчиво воспользовался. Он любовался прямым носом, серыми глазами, упрямым ртом, слишком длинными для парня волосами, выбеленными африканским солнцем. А вот кожа ему не поддалась, сохранив привычный глазу европейца оттенок. Сигарета закончилась подозрительно быстро, но Снейк не торопился закуривать следующую. Вместо этого он опустил кусок брезента, который ночью служил стеной, а днём – тентом палатки.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Джек.

Голос хриплый, и уже начинает ломаться. Значит, ему не меньше двенадцати – и это хорошо. Снейк никогда не понимал тех, у кого встаёт на детей. Как может возбуждать тот, кто не в состоянии определить, чего сам хочет?

\- Я хочу сделать тебе предложение, Джек, - Снейк усмехнулся, понимая, как могут звучать его слова. – Ты мне нравишься. В том самом смысле.

Светлые брови сдвинулись.

\- Я хочу предложить тебе не только наставничество, но и постель. Сразу говорю, что это никак не связано. Ты можешь отказаться, и за этим ничего не последует. – Снейк улыбнулся. Он действительно не собирался гнобить Джека, если тот откажет. Но смотреть на него, обнажённого и потного после тренировок, сохраняя при этом спокойствие, будет сложно. – А можешь согласиться. Но вначале, - мужчина встал к Джеку вплотную, - я советую попробовать.

\- Что попробовать?

Снейк провёл рукой по груди парня, обвёл пальцами соски:

\- Мои прикосновения. Или больше – как сам захочешь.

\- Мне уже приходилось бывать с мужчиной. Не понравилось.

\- Я знаю о порядках у Вамбы. Либо пять пар ушей, либо изнасилование. Но я не Вамба. Ты – мой будущий боевой товарищ. Твоё мнение мне важно. И насиловать я тебя не буду.

Говоря это, Снейк продолжал гладить грудь и бока парня. Он смотрел ему в глаза и видел, как постепенно светлеют радужки, чувствовал, как учащается дыхание. Медленно опустившись на колени, мужчина легко коснулся губами губ Джека. Он не ждал ответа, просто хотел показать – он не принимает его за полковую шлюху или кого-то в том же роде. Он действительно равный, и без его согласия не будет ничего. Ладони скользят ниже пояса, сжимают ягодицы, и мальчишка всхлипывает, прижимается к Снейку, цепляясь за плечи.

\- О да, - шепчет мужчина, чувствуя эрекцию Джека. Ему нравится такое согласие, молчаливое и крепкое. Он ласкает его пальцами, чувствуя, как мальчишка гладит ему шею и плечи, слушая хриплое, сбивчивое дыхание. Неловкие прикосновения вызывают улыбку и обжигают одновременно.

\- Да, - всхлипывает Джек, кончая Снейку в ладонь. Парня трясёт от пережитого оргазма, ему хочется свернуться клубком и замереть, но тёплые ладони мужчины так приятно оглаживают всё тело…

\- Снейк, - шепчет Джек десять лет спустя. Когда ничто не мешает свернуться в клубок и глядеть в стену, пытаясь вспомнить собственное прошлое. – Снейк…

Джек не понимает, что случилось с его другом, любовником и учителем. Не знает, отчего он так изменился. Почему больше не хочет прикасаться к нему, гладить, ласкать, ерошить волосы. Неужели причина в том, что его тело перестало быть человеческим? И вызывает больше отвращения, чем тогда, в Африке?

\- Ты же обещал, что я и киборгом не буду тебе противен, - шепчет Райден одними губами. – Ты обещал, Снейк.

Он помнит своё прошлое обрывками и не догадывается о процедурах выборочной зачистки памяти, которые проводят ему каждый год. Он не знает о трёх клонах-Снейках, не знает, что обещание ему давал Солидус, а тот, кто сейчас ходит кругами в соседней комнате, думая, отчего незнакомый парень-киборг обратился к нему, как к близкому, очень близкому другу – Солид. Джек слышит шаги, вспоминает удивление и неприятие, и холод в глазах. Тело само сворачивается в клубок, а из памяти всплывают приятные ощущения от прикосновений. Он не догадывается, что сам убил Солидуса. Не понимает, что сделал и почему остался один.

Чуть позже в его голове появятся воспоминания о Роуз, об их страстном взаимном романе, потере ребёнка и мучительном расставании. И Джек будет уверен – всё это было на самом деле. Люди, с которыми он рискнул сблизиться, отвергли его, оттолкнули, сочтя недостойным, плохим, грязным… слишком плохим для себя.

Эмоциональная память глубже и прочнее, чем память фактическая. Выборочная зачистка убирала факты, но не могла стереть боль, страх и одиночество, пустившие корни глубоко в душу. Как не могла стереть Потрошителя, умевшего надёжно прятаться.

Можно забыть то, что причиняло боль, но сама боль не исчезнет.

Джек лежал, свернувшись клубком, лицом к стене, и его глаза медленно наливались красным. Иногда боль – единственный способ ощутить себя живым.


End file.
